barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Let's Go on Vacation
'Let's Go on Vacation '''is a Barney Home Video that was released on DVD on May 19, 2009. Plot Barney and the kids are enjoying the fall weather, when Baby Bop arrives with a shower of butterflies. They're flying south for the winter, but Monty the butterfly stops to see Baby Bop again. He seems lonely after his friends have flown away. BJ and Riff join the group at this point. Barney explains that butterflies migrate to Mexico and suggests that he, Emma, and the other dinos should travel to Mexico. Baby Bop initially suggests against this, but decides to go along with the plan. Using the Travel Book and a little imagination, they travel to Mexico and meet Fernan and Amorita, who happens to be Emma's penpal. Baby Bop brings Monty along for the ride and is anxious about the fact they might have to separate ways. During the vacation, Barney and his friends explore the Mexican culture and the Fiesta from delicious food, the arts, a butterfly dance parade to a piñata game. After seeing a group of butterflies flying around, Baby Bop realizes that Monty would be happier with his friends. She is really sad about it, and Barney helps her feel a bit better about losing her butterfly friend. Amorita promises to keep an eye on Monty, and the fiesta starts up once again. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jerad Harris) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) (2 cameos) *Kioko (Keiko Sanders) (debut/2 cameos) *Fernan (Shawn Denegre-Vaught) *Amorita (Paloma Renteria) *Grandfather (Raymond Rivera)﻿ *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) (cameo) *Dancers - Jackie Gonzales, Cristina Gonzales, Daniela Rodriguez, Roxanna Gutierrez Song List #Let's Go #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #I Like Autumn #Three Little Butterflies #What Should I Do? #Here We Go Again #Many Ways to Say Friend #The Things I Want to Do #Thinkety Think #You Might Like Something New #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Me and My Family #Being Together #Best of Friends #When Tomorrow Comes #The Fiesta Song #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Bonus Features #'Pack a Suitcase with Barney '- Tracy, Rusty, and Taylor﻿ help Barney pack a suitcase for an imaginary vacation around the world. #'Spanish Sing-Alongs '- Barney sings Mr. Knickerbocker (Bombachito), If All the Raindrops (Si Las Gotas de Lluvia), and I Love You (Te Quiero) in Spanish, along with his friends Ana, Miguel, and Natalia. Dean Wendt sings the Spanish lyrics of Barney songs, while the kids lipsync to the Spanish vocal tracks from Barney y Sus Amigos. #'Travel Checklist '''- Barney narrates a checklist that suggests what a young child should bring on a trip. Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Barney's Travel Book. *A shorter version of this video called "Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico" was the 1st episode from Season 13 of Barney & Friends. *The current Barney costume, which has a wider mouth, makes its debut in this video. *The current Baby Bop costume, which has shorter eyelashes, makes its debut in this video. *After not being used for 11 years, I Like Autumn returns in this video since Barney's Sing Along: Halloween Party. *This video marks the first appearance of Kioko. *During the song Here We Go Again, Barney jumps and you can see the bottom of his foot comes off a bit and see a shoe inside. Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 13 Videos Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Fifth Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Episodes where the Barney Theme Song wasn't featured Category:Let's Go Videos